MLP: Equestria Girls: A Friendship Carol
by Bill20
Summary: An alternate take on how Juniper Montage was reformed, not with the magic mirror, but ghosts made possible by the Equestrian magic, an "Equestria Girls' take on "A Christmas Carol" All rights reserved to Hasbro. No copyright intended.


Juniper Montage, having lost her job at her uncle Canter Zoom's movie studio (for trying to sabotage the 'Daring Do' movie he was working on), was given a job by her uncle as a theater usher at the Canterlot Mall. He steals resents the Rainbooms for foiling her plans. However, she was about to get a strange encounter one night before the big 'Daring Do' premiere, thanks you the Equestrian magic in her world.

Juniper sleeps over at the mall theater, but she tosses and turns, having nightmares and dreams reminding her of what happened at the studio. Suddenly, a bright light pears over Juniper and she springs awake. She looks at the light, to see a lovely white and blue glowing figure (an EG version of The unicorn star in Canterlot for whom Rarity was making a headpiece for in Season 4).

Juniper Montage (surprised): Who are you?

Figure: I'm the spirit of Friendship past. I can remember over thousands of years of friendship.

Juniper Montage: A spirit? I thought there weren't any such things. Why are you here?

Friendship Past: I came to help you get a better life, come.

Juniper Montage: A better life? The only thing that would make MY life better is being the famous star I would've been if not for those Canterlot High school girls.

Friendship Past: don't be so sure about that, girl. Take my hand and together, we'll fly.

Juniper takes the spirit's hand and they fly out of the mall. Together they come to a daycare center, which Juniper recognizes.

Juniper Montage: I know this place, I came her when I was a child.

Friendship Past: These are just visions of the past, neither you nor I are een nor heard.

Juniper looks around, gaining a lot of long-lost memories back. Then she sees a little girl she knows well; herself at a young age.

Juniper Montage: I was a shy little girl, hardly played with anyone. I remembered that even then, my uncle owned a big time film studio and I loved it when he visited.

Friendship Past: Shy and lonely, hmm, hmm, hmm. That's too bad, girl, never had any friends to call your own.

Juniper Montage: Well, I made a few acquaintances in the past, but I don't see them anymore, nor them me. By now they've likely forgotten all about me.

Friendship Past: Have you ever tried to call or talk to them yourself? You never know, they may miss you.

Juniper Montage: Oh, I never knew where they went while I was growing up.

Friendship Past: Well I know where we're going, there a lot more to see, girl.

A moment later, Juniper found herself in Hollywood, looking at the place she thought she'd never see again.

Juniper Montage: Hey, this is uncle Canter Zoom's movie studio, I was his Production Assistant here.

She sees her uncle through the door.

Juniper Montage: And there he is now.

Friendship Past (pointing to the Rainbooms): And who are those, watching the action from behind him?

Juniper Montage (grunts angrily): Those girls!

Friendship Past: Yeah, 'those girls'. The one who turned your life upside down. But only after you started turning it.

Juniper Montage: What are you talking about?

Friendship Past: Don't ya remember? You wanted to steal away the lead role to the movie, even if you had to sabotage it.

In a second, the spirit shows Juniper how she hid away Chestnut Magnifico's night club costume, broke apart the Mount Vehoovious set to make it collapse, and stole the 'relics', the movie's most essential props.

Juniper Montage (starting to cry): Yes, I remember. But it's not a good memory. I wanted to fix everything after Chestnut was gone, I never meant to put the film itself in jeopardy. All I wanted was for people to like me and I figured they would if I was in a movie.

Friendship Past: Don't you get it girl? If those CHS girls didn't stop your schemes, there would've been no movie.

Juniper Montage: Yes, but after they got me kicked out, my uncle rewards them with bit parts in the movie. It's not fair, my uncle gives extra parts to a groups of girls he doesn't know and he never even acknowledged how I, his own niece, called me 'too young and inexperienced' to get the lead.

Friendship Past: First of all, being extras in a film is one thing, getting the lead is quite another. Second, the reward was for saving the movie altogether.

Juniper Montage: I can't bare anymore of these horrible memories, it's torture. Please, send me back.

Friendship Past: OK girl, but remember, these memories only came from the decisions you made in the past.

Juniper is then left alone, near her sleeping bag in the theater counter. Then, she suddenly hears laughing. She gets up and follows it into one of the theater areas. She's surprised to see an aqua-green girl with orange hair in the theater (a human version of Rainbow Dash's Season 3 Wonderbolt training partner), with fun parcels all around in the other seats.

Girl (laughing): Hey there, I'm the spirit of Friendship Present. You've never seen the likes of me before.

Juniper Montage: Nope. But, I guess like that last spirit, you're here to give me a kin of lesson or moral.

Friendship Present: Well put, Juniper. You sure need one, after all, you're all alone with no one to talk to and force others away. You know, the present time is full of pleasures to see and enjoy, each and everyday.

Juniper Montage: Speaking of which, what are all thee parcels around here?

Friendship Present: These parcels represent friendship and caring between all people. The kind you've denying yourself _and_ those around you.

Juniper Montage: Friendship? No one in my life has ever shown me friendship.

Friendship Present: You never gave any reason for them to do so. But yet, some people still have friendship to offer, even for you.

In a second, the spirit brings Juniper to Canterlot High School, where friendship is everywhere. All around, Juniper sees girls being happy with each other and getting along like brothers and sisters. Then, the spirit gestures her to the music room.

Juniper Montage: I take there's something here that's significant for me to see?

Friendship Present: This is currently the practice place of the Rainbooms, the same group of girls who saved the 'Daring Do' movie from you.

Sunset Shimmer: You know, if there's ever a need for another friend in this group or band, I'd look to Juniper Montage.

Juniper Montage: What? Me?

Friendship Present: Listen in, you might just learn something.

Rarity: Why Sunset? I certainly have no patience for her, she tried to sabotage the movie we just became a part of.

Rainbow Dash: Well I agree with Sunset, and I'm sorry for her. I mean, since we saved the movie, she's the only one she's really hurting. I mean, she keeps disliking us for doing what's right, won't try to make up and be our friend, and the only consequence is that she loses a chance at a wonderful friendship.

Twilight Sparkle: Yeah, I know what it's like to be alone. I think she wanted people to like her just as much as I once did, but she looked for it in the wrong place.

Applejack: Well, I sure hope that one day, Juniper will get the friends she really needs, whenever that may be, where she is now.

Juniper Montage: Gosh, I never knew actually cared about me, after all I've done.

Friendship Present: Friendship helps heal all wounds in the heart and teaches us to forgive after even the most horrible of deeds. So you see, Juniper, the 'moral' here is that you're letting your past hold you back from good opportunities and that you've been seeking the affections of others the wrong way. Fame can't give you what you really want, but friendship can.

Friendship Present vanishes into the darkness, as does the vision of the Rainbooms, and Juniper is left alone. Suddenly, a tall, light blue girl with orange hair walks up to her (resembling Rarity's assistant Canterlot boutique manager, Sassy Saddles).

Juniper Montage: Are you the spirit of Friendship Future? Here to show me that haven't happened but will happen in the days ahead?

Friendship Future: (Nods her head 'yes')

Juniper Montage: I'm more frightened of you than any of the others, but I know you're here for my own good. I want to be a different girl from what I was and will follow.

A swirling vortex forms and Friendship Future leads Juniper through it, to the Canterlot mall, 2 months in the future. They see Juniper's boss, the theater owner, talking with one of his mall colleagues.

Boss: My usher was never the type to actually do her job, yet I thought she'd never leave. I don't know or care why, but I don't think she ever had any friends, I can barely remember her name.

Juniper Montage: That's my boss. But I think I know what to learn here, this lonely girl's case of being a forgotten recluse may be my own. My life's already turning that way.

Friendship Future: (points her finger to the left, and the vision changes to the music room at Canterlot High).

Juniper Montage: Canterlot High School, the place where friendship reigns, thank you for bringing me here. Yet, I wonder why there's no rock music.

Juniper looks in to see the Rainbooms sad and talking.

Sunset Shimmer: Poor girl, I hoped she'd have the chance to make things right, but he let it pass by too easily, as I almost did.

Twilight sparkle: I know, now she's withdrawn from her last job into obscurity, thrown away her future all because of an obsession she couldn't reach.

Rainbow dash: Yeah, and people she once knew are starting to forget she even existed. But not us, because we're forgiving, and don't always forget. Especially not . . .Juniper Montage.

Juniper Montage: (gasps in shock)

Pinkie Pie: Yeah, she may have been a party-pooper a lot of the time, especially after the studio fiasco. But that's all in the past for us, there must have been some good in her.

Juniper Montage (turning to the spirit): They still care about me. But no, I can't be an obscure recluse, forgotten and all alone. No! Please spirit, tell me, do these visions show what _will_ happen, or only what _might_ happen? Because, if anyone changes their present life, the path of that life can also change. Please, I don't hold a grudge anymore, I'll seek friendship not fame, and try to keep those friendships strong. I'll never shut out the lessons you and other spirits have taught me.

Juniper cries until she finds herself back in the theater in the morning.

Juniper Montage: Hey, I still have my job. And those horrible visions of the future can be undone, they will be, I just know it. It's all happened, I'm light as a feather, I'm as happy as a little girl.

Then, Juniper's boss walks in.

Juniper Montage: Morning boss, hey, what's today?

Boss: Today? Why it's going to be one of our business days, because the new 'Daring Do' movie is premiering today.

Juniper Montage (to herself): Yes, I haven't miss the day of the premiere. And I bet those girls are coming to it and I'll usher them to their seats. And maybe if they accept me, I can join them.

During her break for lunch, Juniper walks around the mall on the way to the food court, smiling happily and waving to those she passes. Upon arriving at the food court, Juniper spots the Rainbooms, chatting with each other. She slowly walks towards them and they soon spot her.

Pinkie Pie: Juniper Montage?!

Applejack: What in blazes are you doing here?

Juniper Montage (softly): After he fired me from the studio, uncle Canter Zoom got me a job here as a theater usher. Although, I could be celebrating with all of you if I hadn't tried to steal fame through sabotage. I'm very sorry for all the trouble I caused and put you through, I want to make it up, I now realize that friendship's what I want, not stardom. I'm on my lunch break and came to join you, if you'll have me.

Rarity (shaking hands with Juniper): Why of course, darling. We'd love to have you with us.

Juniper sits down, has lunch, and gets acquainted with the Rainbooms. They all happily chat and await the premiere that night.

All rights reserved to Hasbro. No copyright intended.


End file.
